


Misunderstanding the prince

by Littlemisswriting



Series: Sanders sides angst because why not [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Confusion, Crying, Dark, Gen, Murder, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemisswriting/pseuds/Littlemisswriting
Summary: With nothing else to do, Roman turns to the only place he knows will give him the satisfaction he needs but he is visited by a familiar figure





	Misunderstanding the prince

Roman was worthless and he knew it, whether he was told, or he saw it himself he was never good enough. Logan knew how ineffective Roman’s ideas were and it was always Roman who held up all production with his weird and stupid ideas. The only person who was ever nice to him was Deceit and even then, Roman wasn’t sure if he was lying or not.   
Roman has a lot of regrets within his life especially concerning his brother and for some reason, they always had a connection through how they feel. So, after the initial split of good creativity and dark creativity Roman felt his brother yearning for Roman and he felt every single tear that fell down his brother’s face and he did nothing about it because Patton promised him love and security while his brother was a liability and there was nothing definite there.  
As the years went on Roman realised how he had neglected his brother and when he truly regretted it, it was too late, Remus was at that point vengeful and there was no way to reach out to his brother without alerting Patton and Logan and Roman feared of what they would do to him if they found out he tried conversing from the dark sides.  
Years went by before his brother showed his face and Roman was forced to put the act on that he didn’t like his brother to protect those he was with. Although the first thing Remus did was knock Roman out so when he came back Remus was bidding everyone farewell and Roman didn’t have the chance to talk to him.   
That’s when everything started to go downhill, Roman knew he was good at nothing but being there for his brother was something he held onto and now that it was gone Roman was at a loss, he had no idea what to do and it was then that he knew that he was utterly useless. No one needs him, not even his own brother so who would miss him if he went? Remus would take control of the imagination and have full creative powers and Deceit could teach him how to do it.   
Roman had heard of a place in the mindscape that was basically a cliff edge and if you fell over the edge of it you would be forgotten with no bad effects upon your host… Roman didn’t know where he had heard it but if it was true then Roman would do the valiant thing and remove himself for Thomas’ sake.   
As Roman walked in the general direction of the edge he passed Virgil’s room and heard shouting, but he didn’t bother with going in there because there was only one place he belonged now and that was over the edge and in the sweet bliss of being faded and out of everyone’s way. He continued to trudge down the endless corridors until he felt a chill head up his spine and when he looked up, he saw that his surroundings had changed drastically, and a sense of loneliness settled deep within his very soul.   
That’s when he saw the mist setting against the ground and he looked ahead and saw the jagged edge of the cliff and as he edged closer he saw the never-ending darkness and smiled to himself and just as he was about to take his final action and step off the cliff when he heard a familiar voice, “When I heard that you were here I thought you were here to fight the dragon witch again, but then I find you here, so tell me brother dearest, what is your plan here?” Remus’ voice filled the area and Roman felt tears at the corners of his eyes  
“Just go away, I came here to be alone.” Roman sniffled  
“You came here to be alone? More like you came here to jump off that cliff over there,” Remus snorted, “You should really leave the lying to Deceit, at least he can do it.” Roman flinched at his words but Remus didn’t notice  
“Just leave will you, I don’t have time to mess about with you, I came here for peace and quiet and now I’m stuck without it!” Roman’s voice was a crescendo echoing in the empty space surrounding them and Remus seemed to snap out of a trance   
“What is it you want me to do then? Leave you to stand there or I could sit here and see if you have the guts to do it,” Remus inched closer, “Or I could always do this!” with that Roman felt Remus shove him and he had a moment of shock as he felt the ground fall away from him, “I’ll look after Thomas, I am pretty sure he won’t even remember you, you never did much anyways!” Remus cackled as his voice faded away  
Roman didn’t know up from down, but he did know that he was still falling, and he wasn’t a scientist or anything, but he was pretty certain that any impact from a fall that is like this would result in death. Roman didn’t mind though; his brother would look after Thomas and his brother would stop being the outcast that he was known to be. So Roman embraced it and he embraced it all the way to the concrete-like floor at the bottom.

Remus sauntered back into the mind palace with a smug grin on his face and was greeted with Virgil who looked like a storm was brewing behind his eyes. Virgil didn’t say anything until Remus was closer to him and he then grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against a wall, “Do you mind telling me why Roman was so anxious and then just fading away?” Virgil growled   
“Whatever do you mean Virgil? I don’t know anything about Roman.” Remus sneered  
“Cut the crap Remus, what did you do this time? Knock him unconscious?” Virgil was angry and then Remus faltered  
“Vee?” Remus started with watery eyes, “The cliff isn’t a real place, right? Like sides come back from that right?”   
Virgil paused for a moment as what Remus said sank in, he then looked at Remus and saw tears rolling down his face, “You didn’t… you couldn’t.” Virgil trailed off as Remus started openly sobbing  
“Virgil please tell me I didn’t just kill him, please! I can't live with myself if I did! The last thing I told him was that he didn’t matter! I didn’t even tell him I loved him!” Remus was sobbing with a crazed look in his eyes, “Vee… you’ve gotta kill me, please! I don’t want to be here without my brother!”  
Virgil shook his head but before they could continue, they were both summoned by Thomas, Thomas looked lost and the only thing he said was, “Logan? What on Earth am I doing? I can’t create any ideas! How am I going to meet the deadline for the video?” No one said anything but they all stared at Roman’s normal spot wishing the prince would appear shouting about how they had been fooled.


End file.
